


What Did You Come Here For?

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, But whatever, I don't know how to tag these tbh, M/M, Teasing, hardenshipping - Freeform, just a lot of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I came for you to fuck me senseless, Archie." Maxie teased.





	What Did You Come Here For?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the inactivity! I left the Undertale fandom a while ago and decided to make a shift to Pokemon instead. So here's some shameless smut to start this off.

It was a long and boring day and Archie was getting tired. He felt like nothing else would really go on. A yawn slipped from his mouth and he leaned back in his chair. Archie's eyes started to shut before he heard the door in front of him creak open.

"Who is it?" Archie grumbled, agitated by the fact that he couldn't fall asleep. It was someone he least expected to see come into his room. Maxie.

Why the hell would the boss from Team Magma visit him at this hour? Maxie had a smirk on his face and was missing his jacket. He slowly licked his lips. "Ughh, can you get your whore-ass out of here?" Maxie chuckled. Archie glared at him for a minute, locking his eyes on his rival as he slowly approached him. Maxie rested his hands on Archie's desk and leaned over towards him.

Archie growled. "What did you come here for?"

Maxie gave him an answer that he didn't expect at all. "I came for you to fuck me senseless, Archie." Maxie teased.

Archie was completely flustered at this point. "Why? Why me out of anyone?" Maxie slowly walked over to the other side of Archie's desk to whisper into his ear. "Because you're sexy as hell." At this point, Archie was dancing at the knife's edge of grabbing Maxie and giving him what he wanted. Hell, at this point, he'd do anything to at least make his day better.

Archie's rival started giving him soft kisses on his cheek and started to trail his hand onto his chest and unzip his wet suit.

A soft growl escaped from Archie. He couldn't believe that his rival, out of literally anybody who wanted to fuck him, was starting to strip him. "Alright, that's it." Archie growled. He grasped Maxie's hips and pinned him onto the desk. He unzipped the rest of his wet suit, exposing his manhood. His hand moved Maxie's chest, teasing each of his nipples, making his rival yelp. "You're really fucking sensitive, aren't ya?" Archie looked down at Maxie. His hand kept moving up, reaching his neck as he began to clench it. "Don't expect me to take it easy on ya."

Archie's free hand pulled down Maxie's pants, exposing a bulge of his own. A small drop of precum was already on the tip. Archie rubbed it in as his rival started to moan, but cut off by sharp attempts to breathe. Archie led his cock into Maxie's ass. "Ya ready?" Maxie tried his best to nod even in Archie's restraint.

In what seemed like no time at all, Archie's entire dick was in Maxie's ass. He started to thrust really fast. Maxie was trying his hardest to scream or do do anything, but Archie wouldn't let him. All that could come out of his mouth were squeaks and sharp moans.

Archie leaned over next to Maxie, nipping his collarbone and whispering praises and sweet nothings into his ear. Archie let go of Maxie's throat. He gasped for breath and grabbed onto Archie's shoulders. "Archie... I--" Archie growled. "What is it?"

Maxie couldn't speak, just moan. He was on the brink of an orgasm. His rival growled, "I'm so fucking close..." Archie started moaning again.

Maxie shrieked as Archie leaned in for a kiss to silence him. Strings of cum went all over Maxie and Archie's chest as they grasped each other, exchanging hot breaths and soft moans into each other's mouths. Archie's orgasm soon followed, his seed filling Maxie's insides. Their lips released, leaving them both panting on top of each other.

Archie pulled out. "Ffffuck... You made my night." Archie chuckled and rubbed his finger against Maxie's cheek. His eyes fluttered open as he sat up on the desk, giving his rival one last peck on the lips. "Can we snuggle for the night?" Archie sat down and grabbed his rival, setting him down on his lap.

"Sure. I'm glad you came here."


End file.
